Rencontre digne d'un shoujo manga
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Takaomi embarque Mafuyu un week-end, et ils croisent Nozaki et Chiyo. Gagatisage en vue ! One-shot


**Prompt :** Oh mon dieu, il est là, en chair et en os  
 **Note :** J'adore les mangas d'Izumi Tsubaki, j'adore Gekkan Shoujo, j'adore Fight Girl. Je pouvais pas résister à un crossover entre deux.

\- Comment ça, mademoiselle Mafuyu ne rentrera pas ici, cet été, en tout cas pas avant une semaine, parce qu'un certain Takaomi l'a embarqué avec lui, on ne sait où ?

C'était la rumeur qui grondait dans tous les couloirs, les ruelles, les mèches de cheveux, de l'école de l'est. Plus encore, c'est ce qui sortit de la bouche de Kangawa, son ancien second, nouvellement chef, comme une longue et interminable plainte.  
Mais les faits étaient ainsi, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre cela. Par contre, il ne comprit pas bien, pourquoi, à la fin, Sakurada lui demanda : « Comment ça Mafuyu est parti en lune de miel avec un dénommé Takaomi pour l'été »

Pendant ce temps, Mafuyu ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Takaomi l'avait embarqué avec lui, mais toujours est-il, qu'elle profitait du paysage, tandis que le train roulait paisiblement.  
Takaomi semblait s'être endormi, et la demoiselle mourrait d'envie de dessiner sur la tête de son professeur.  
Mais à l'idée qu'il puisse réagir très négativement vis-à-vis de ça, elle préféra s'endormir à son tour, sous la fraicheur de la climatisation du train, sa tête tombant lentement sur la fenêtre, sa joue venant s'y écraser, lui donnant une tête amusante.  
Quand Takaomi ouvrit les yeux, et qu'il la vit dormir « paisiblement », il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en photo. Ça pourrait toujours servir.

Dans la ville où les deux allaient, dans un appartement d'un jeune homme vivant seul, une jeune demoiselle s'affairait à l'assister au mieux.

\- Nozaki, regarde, j'ai réussi à faire une page complète sans dépasser même d'un milimètre !  
\- C'est très bien Sakura, lui répondit le dit Nozaki, d'un air pourtant très neutre

Gloussant de bonheur, Sakura se laissa profiter au sourire léger de celui qu'elle aidait au niveau de ses mangas. Se disant, en songeant à ce sourire « Oh mon dieu, il est là, en chair et en os ».  
Mikorin les observa, et se sentit tout gêné.  
Lui aussi, il aurait aimé que Nozaki le complimente.

Plus tard, quand Chiyo quitta l'appartement, Mikorin était encore en train de se morfondre intérieurement. Nozaki, qui savait repérer les éventuelles réactions de Mikoshiba, pris une des pages où son assistant y avait dessiné des jolis tournesols pour le chapitre sur l'été, autour d'un Suzuki-kun rayonnant.

\- C'est très bien Mikorin, tes tournesols sont très réussis.

Son ton neutre n'avait rien de convaincant, mais il s'efforçait de lui sourire, laissant alors un garçon aux cheveux rouges, partir de l'appartement, rempli d'une fierté qui, sans exaspérer Chiyo, lui fit se dire que Mikorin avait plus d'ego que sa timidité ne voulait bien le montrer.

Arrivant finalement à la gare de la ville dans lequel Takaomi devait se trouver, il embarqua Mafuyu chez un de ses anciens camarades – apparemment, ancien sulbaterne de Takaomi -. Mafuyu comprit vite dans quel univers elle avait atterri quand le dit sulbaterne se précipita sur Takaomi pour se mettre à genou devant lui avec le respect que l'on doit à un chef de clan.  
Takaomi en sembla flatté, mais Mafuyu se sentit un peu dérangée, et à la fois impressionnée.  
Elle songea à ses propres sulbaternes, et se laissa aller à ses rêveries.

Le lendemain, Chiyo avait l'impression de voir un rêve merveilleux se réaliser. A nouveau, elle pouvait aller faire du shopping avec Nozaki. Bien que cette fois ci, elle fut parée à toute éventualité – s'ils allaient au café maid c'était juste parce qu'un nouveau protagoniste de Let's Love y travaillait, et si Nozaki voulait qu'elle essaie les oreilles de chats, c'était juste pour ce dit protagoniste. -  
Marchant au côté de celui qu'elle adorait comme jamais, elle ne vit pas le reste du monde qui l'entourait, et percuta quelqu'un.

Mafuyu, se sentant perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapa sans mal, et en profita même pour rattraper la personne qui l'avait culbuté.  
Des rubans soyeux rouges à pois, des mèches adorables, un minois plus que mignon, croisèrent son regard, et elle s'oublia, tombant à nouveau.  
Finalement, ce fut Takaomi qui ramassa à la fois Mafuyu et Chiyo, quand il s'aperçu que son élève était trop stupidement rêveuse pour songer à avoir un minimum d'équilibre.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama Chiyo, en rougissant doucement, intimidée par Takaomi, qui, étonnamment, correspondait aux mêmes critères qu'elle adorait chez Nozaki.  
\- Oh mais ce n'est rien ! s'exclama à son tour Mafuyu, en gagatisant à moitié sur l'apparence de Chiyo, qui selon elle, était adorable.

Rapidement, avant que Takaomi puisse en placer une, Mafuyu attrapa les mains de Chiyo, les yeux pleins d'admiration :  
\- Tu es…Tu es… Ben… C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Chi…Chiyo Sakura répondit la lycéenne, un peu surprise de l'entrain de l'autre fille  
Les deux se regardèrent, tandis que Takaomi laissa ses yeux s'hasarder sur Nozaki, qui semblait regarder avec intérêt la scène, comme s'il voyait quelque chose que le professeur ex voyou ne voyait pas du tout. C'est vrai que Takaomi était loin d'imaginer que tout cela pouvait être parfait pour une idée de scène dans un shojo manga.

Plus tard, n'arrivant pas à se séparer de Chiyo, qui correspondait tant à son idéal féminin, Mafuyu demanda à Takaomi s'il était possible de rester avec elle.  
Mais Takaomi avait d'autres choses à faire.  
Il embarqua sans vergogne son élève, pour l'emmener dans ses affaires, ignorant ses plaintes et ses pleurs.

Nozaki regretta de ne pas avoir pris de carnet sur lui pour noter ses idées. Il attrapa son téléphone, et demanda à Ken-san si incorporer un protagoniste fan de Mamiko saurait être une bonne idée.  
Comme à son habitude, celui-ci lui répondit rapidement.  
Nozaki eut l'air si joyeux, que Chiyo aurait presque eut envie de garder un peu plus Mafuyu avec elle pour qu'elle inspire pleins d'idées à cet homme mangaka qui faisait vibrer son cœur.

Son vœu fut en quelque sorte exaucé.  
Plus tard, alors que Nozaki et elle, continuait leur sorties, ils tombèrent sur une scène plutôt cocasse.  
Deux personnes avec un masque de lapin, l'une chétive, l'autre assez musclé, semblaient en plein combat contre un homme à l'air louche.  
Chiyo manqua de se cacher derrière Nozaki, jusqu'à ce que l'un des masques ne tombe et que les deux lycéens comprennent de qui ils s'agissaient.

Dans cette ruelle étroite, ces deux lapins, n'étaient autre que les personnes de tout à l'heure.

Nozaki resta figé, là, avec Chiyo.  
Jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Nozaki s'illuminent de lumière, et qu'il paraisse renvoyer un sms à Ken-san, alors que le combat semblait continuer.  
Chiyo comprit ce jour-là, que même les combats entre voyous ne dérangeaient pas Nozaki, du moment que ça lui inspirait quelque chose.  
Par contre, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'est pourquoi elle se retrouva invitée à un café, un gâteau à la fraise sur la table, en compagnie de cette demoiselle qui savait apparemment se battre.  
Mais Mafuyu avait craqué : l'adorable air mignon de Chiyo était plus fort que tout.  
Même plus fort que les coups de Takaomi ou de ses airs sérieux.

Au final, Chiyo fut tout de même satisfaite de ce rendez-vous : Nozaki l'écouta en parler pendant presque une demi-heure, l'air joyeux et content, la tête pleine d'idée pour son manga.

Fin


End file.
